Esas Palabras
by Lightmyfire
Summary: Ginny está en una cama de San Mungo, muy débil. Harry la acompaña. Una oportunidad para decirle a su pelirroja favorita todo lo que siente por ella. Harry Ginny


El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros. Los (Dos) personajes de los que trata esta historia fueron creados por J.K.Rowling y no por mi, ya que yo nisiquiera había nacido cuando a esta brillante mujer, a la que todos admiramos, se le ocurrió crear este mundo mágico sobre lo que nosotros escribimos y admiramos también, también admiramos el físico de los actores de dicha saga, pero ese es ya otro asunto totalmente distinto...

:P

Hola gente¡ Primero que nada, muchas gracias por entrar a leer mi historia, espero que sea de tu agrado, y te advierto que si no te gusta, o la pareja Harry/Ginny, o las historias (bastante) románticas, ésta no te va a gustar, pero no pierdes nada con tratar de todas maneras¿verdad? ; )

* * *

**"Esas Palabras"**

_by: HermsRonLove (B.C)_

Ahí estaba ella, acostada. Sus débiles párpados cerrados bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, la que la hacía ver más angelical que nunca, aún así en el estado en el que estaba.

No pudo evitar pensar lo mucho que la amaba (cosa que si bien nunca le había dicho, estaba seguro de que ella sabía), tampoco pudo evitar el recordar lo horrible que se había sentido al verla así, acostada en el frío suelo, más débil que nunca y sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Todo por su culpa.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Caminó hacia la cama de Ginny en su habitación de San Mungo, a la cual había ingresado hace solo dos días y de la que Harry no pensaba salir hasta que la pelirroja estuviera en condiciones para salir con él.

Se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

" Harry…" Dijo la pelirroja con una voz increíblemente débil.

" No hables, tranquila" Le dijo mientras le besaba la frente y luego se la acariciaba con el dedo pulgar, sosteniéndole la cabeza con el resto de la mano.

Harry, muy despacio se sacó los elegantes zapatos que traía puestos, que se daba el lujo de comprar dado a su actual trabajo como auror, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Corrió un poco los cubiertos de la fría cama de hospital en la que estaba su novia y lentamente se metió junto a ella.

La abrazó.

La cogió en sus brazos como si fuera a perderla en ese mismo instante. Pasó un brazo por su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí, y con la otra mano le acarició el cabello. Ese cabello rojo fuego que tanto le gustaba.

" Ginny, escúchame. No, shh, sólo escúchame" La silenció poniendo el dedo índice en los labios de la pelirroja al notar que ella iba a hablar, sin dejar de acariciarla tiernamente. " Sé que es tarde y que debes estar cansada, pero, por favor escúchame"

Harry inhaló profunda y lentamente, como preparándose para dar un discurso largo.

" No sabes, amor, no te puedes llegar a imaginar cómo me sentí cuando llegué y te vi así, tirada en el suelo, con tus ojos entreabiertos, tu cara pálida y tus manos extendidas. Parecía como si estuvieras mue… m… mu…"

El pelinegro no pudo completar la oración ya que sintió que el corazón se le caía al piso.

" Pero no, no lo estabas" Continuó Harry "Y yo lo sabía, simplemente lo sabía. Lo sentía. Así que te tomé en mis brazos e hice lo que pide por traerte lo más pronto posible acá, a San Mungo, donde amablemente te atendieron después de un par de minutos. Aunque puede ser que haya influido un poquito mis gritos a la recepcionista"

Le sonrió a Ginny.

" Bueno, en fin, cuando al fin te atendieron, sólo tardaron un par de minutos más en salir de la habitación y decirme que, si bien, no corrías peligro de muerte, estabas bastante débil, y tenías que quedarte aquí, en cama, por un par de semanas"

Cerró los ojos por un momento y luego continuó.

" Ginny… mi Ginny, no sabes lo asustado que estaba por sólo ese pequeño instante en el que creía que nos habías dejado. A mí, y a toda tu familia y amigos"

Harry le besó nuevamente la frente, aún más suave y tiernamente que la vez anterior.

" Y tampoco te imaginas la alegría de mi corazón cuando esos medimagos me dijeron que estabas bien¿sabes¡Lo único que quería era abrazarlos tan fuerte que se le salieran los ojos, quería correr por las paredes, quería volar, y de hecho lo hice en la noche, cuando te dormiste"

Le otorgó una alegre sonrisa a la pelirroja que a la vez lo miró con cariño y con sus párpados amenazando con cerrarse.

Harry se quedó en silencio por un momento, por lo que Ginny asumió que estaba pensando.

" No soportaría pasar por esto de nuevo"

Le dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio y con una voz cansada y triste.

" No creo que mi corazón podría soportar siquiera la idea de perderte y todo lo que significas para mí, Ginny. Como, con sólo estar contigo soy una mejor persona. Me dan ganas de gritarle a todas las personas lo lindo que es nuestro mundo y que no lo malgasten en guerras estúpidas.

No podría perder tu aroma, que tanto me encanta y que tú, al rociarlo sobre mi almohada, me ayuda a dormir y a salir de mis pesadillas.

No podría perder tu forma de ser, toda una Weasley"

Le volvió a sonreír dulcemente.

" Ni tampoco tu voz, amor, esa voz que tanto me encanta y hace que mi corazón se acelere cada vez que me dice te quiero"

Harry la miró, pero fue una mirada muy diferente a las demás. Fue una mirada que Harry nunca le había otorgado a nadie. Una mirada de ternura y profundo amor.

El pelinegro se acomodó nuevamente para quedar frente a frente con su pelirroja favorita, aún acostados, ella en bata y el completamente vestido.

Le tomó la cara con las dos manos. Así, sosteniéndola suavemente y con su frente pegada a la de ella, ambos cerraron los ojos y él comenzó a hablar.

" Por favor, por favor, por favor, nunca me hagas pasar por esto de nuevo, no podría, y creo que tu tampoco"

Le besó suavemente la mejilla.

" Tú, Ginebra Molly Weasley, eres todo lo que necesito, nada más. Eres una parte de mí"

Le besó la otra mejilla.

" No te vayas nunca de mi lado, por favor, no sabes lo feliz que soy contigo. ¡Todo es mejor si estás a mi lado!"

Le besó la frente y luego se volvió a acomodar colocando su frente sobre la de ella.

" Y si no es mucho pedir, nunca dejes de ser tú, amor, congeniamos tan bien, es como si yo hubiera nacido para estar contigo y tú conmigo"

Le besó la punta de la nariz.

" Abre los ojos, Ginny, por favor"

Ginny, que no había abierto los ojos durante todo el discurso de Harry, estaba como hipnotizada escuchándolo. Abrió los ojos muy lentamente y los clavó en los verdes del pelinegro.

Harry se quedó mirándola por un par de minutos, sin poder mover sus ojos de la comodidad que le brindaban los castaños y brillantes ojos de su Ginny.

" Te amo"

Dijo finalmente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Se quedó un momento pensativo, como esperando una respuesta, y al ver que Ginny le daba la sonrisa mas hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida, le dio un lento, pero suave y repleto de cariño beso en los labios.

Como si fuera una adolescente de nuevo, sintió un millón de mariposillas revoloteándose en su estómago al momento que su Harry le dio ese beso. Y esas palabras… osea, ella sabía que el la amaba, pero nunca se lo había dicho en voz alta.

**Flash Back**

Hace tres años…

Después de una larga sesión de besos, un chico y una chica, de 16 y 15 años respectivamente, se sentaron juntos mirando hacia el lago que tenían en frente. Él, en posición de indio y apoyando su espalda en un firme árbol que había tras él y que de paso, les brindaba una agradable sombra. Y ella sobre él, apoyando su espalda en el pecho del chico y la cabeza en su clavícula, acurrucándose en su cuello. Harry la rodeó con sus brazos, uniendo sus manos en el estómago de la pelirroja.

" Te amo, Harry"

Le confesó Ginny luego de un momento de silencio disfrutando el momento y sin de mirar el lago.

" Yo… escucha, Ginny, puedes tener la seguridad que te quiero más que a nada en éste mundo, y esta media hora ya ha sido la mejor de mi vida, pero me parece que es muy pronto para decirte que te amo en este momento, y no porque no lo sienta, pero no se… voy a limitarme a decírtelo cuando sienta que es el momento perfecto. Además¿No crees que es mucho más valioso si uno no lo dice tanto? Porque si uno lo convierte en un hábito se muere la magia de esas dos palabras, que cuando las decimos, deberían significar que conoces y amas todo sobre esa persona, incluyendo sus defectos¿no crees?

Ginny se limitó a asentir y sonreír. Porque si bien entendía la intención de Harry al no querer que esas palabras fueran como cualquier otra, lo que entendía perfectamente y estaba de acuerdo, también sabía y podría apostar su vida en que Harry, con sólo mirarla, le decía que la amaba, y eso la tranquilizaba.

Los besos continuaron...

**Fin del Flash Back**

" Yo también, Harry. Mi Harry"

Le contestó Ginny con un hilo de voz, acariciándole la mejilla a su pelinegro, y luego abrazándose a él y acurrucándose bajo su cuello. Mientras respiraba su fragancia masculina, la respiración de Ginny se hizo cada vez más lenta y profunda, hasta que el cansancio la dominó, y totalmente relajada y más tranquila que nunca, cayó dormida en los brazos de quien amaba.

Harry nunca había estado más cómodo en su vida, con Ginny en sus brazos, inhaló el perfume de su cabello, y sabiendo que le quedaban muchas más cosas que vivir junto a la pelirroja que dormía a su lado, se unió a ella en un sueño que sería el mejor de su vida, la vida misma.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y les aviso que habrá un segundo capítulo, que trata de lo que pasó al día siguiente, que también contiene más comedia que esta parte, que si bien es toda la historia en escencia, es bastante seria y romántica. Por favor déjame un Review con tu opinión sobre mi historia.

_Mil Besos_

**HermsRonLove**


End file.
